


An Unexpected Meeting

by KoffaSupernova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Meh, first fic, not that good, ooc, potion experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoffaSupernova/pseuds/KoffaSupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius is out on a night stroll trying to think up new pranks to pull on Snape he wanders upon an delightful sight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Meeting

“Three scoo... of ...shed lace…. flies. ...three times clock..., one time count...ockwise. Heat slowly… let simmer for ...ve minutes.”

‘Who is that? This is normally the most deserted place in the whole castle.’ Stopping for a moment he tilted his head slightly, listening intently for that alluring voice.

“... doxy egg, whole, ...ered into the cauldron with a silver spoon. When the potion turns dark purple, remove egg immediately with a clean silver spoon.

As he came closer the muttered words became clearer and easier to understand.

“Maybe aconite? No, that won’t work… Ah, I got it. Just a bit of boomslang skin, crushed bicorn horn and boom berry juice. Stir in slowly. The potion should turn a light lavender color. Remove ladle and boil for precisely six and a half minutes.”

‘What the hell? Don’t tell me somebody is actually making potions of their own free will down here?’ His expression changed to on of incredulity and disbelief. ‘Why the hell would anybody except Snivellus do such a thing? And that doesn’t sound like him at all!’

As he sneaked a peak around the corner, his heart beating nervously in anticipation, he could finally see the person with the come-hither voice. She was beautiful. Not in the traditional sense, but there was something about her that drew you in. She had long straight black hair and an aristocratic face. Her nose would have looked horrible on anybody else, too big and sharp. On her though it looked absolutely perfect. All thoughts of Snivellus and potion making gone he drew a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked confidently into the room.

Her head snapped up to glare at whomever had interrupted her while her hands removed the ladle and turned up the heat under the cauldron with her wand.

“What do you want Black?” She spat out at him, glaring as he stepped closer, stopping in front of the desk she was working on.

“Oh my. It seems that my reputation precedes me, you know my name while I have no knowledge of ever hearing yours fair lady,” Sirius said with a flirtatious smile playing on his lips.

“And I have no desire to tell you,” she said head bowed over the couldren focused intently on the potion ready to turn down the heat hte momen

Surprised that his famous smile hadn’t evoked any reaction he hesitated for a moment before regaining his confidence. “What house are you in? I know you aren’t in Gryffindor as surely I would have seen you in the common room as beautiful as you are. Besides I’m surprised at myself for not spotting your delightful visage in the great hall before.”

Her eyes narrowed even further, “...I’m in Slytherin.”

Shocked and slightly discouraged Sirius stared at her in surprise. “If I may say so you don’t look at all like the rest of those slimy Slytherins, you can’t be very dark as gorgeous as you are.”

Disgust could be seen in her eyes as she frowned but said nothing.

“I was wondering if I may be so bold as to ask you something?”

“…”

Taking her silence as an invitation and taking no heed of the cold atmosphere he smirked flirtatiously. “Would you accompany me to the three Broomsticks on the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?”

Shock travelled over her face before she composed herself and smiled widely. Taking a clean ladle she dipped it into the now cool potion and filled a goblet standing on the table. Picking it up she leaned closer and whispered into his ear. “I don’t think anyone could resist such a charming fellow,” before drawing back and draining the goblet. “How about I meet you in front of the great hall at about 11? Then we can walk together down into Hogsmeade.”

As the last word fell Sirius’s eyes rolled up in his head and he crumpled down in a dead faint.

A wide self satisfied smirk bloomed as long legs stepped over his limp form and out the door strode Severus Snape.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. My first fic. Not the greatest I have to say, Sirius and Snape are kind of OOC and stuff...  
> Still, not bad for a first attempt ^^
> 
> (My thanks VanessaWolfie for introducing me to this site and fanfiction writing in general :Þ )


End file.
